


A Penny for a Tale

by mamfywritings1234



Series: Musical Evil [1]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Bad Decisions, Character Death, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, Jill Valentine - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 11:00:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5245844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mamfywritings1234/pseuds/mamfywritings1234
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the song "A Penny for a Tale" from the Devil's Carnival, here is a story about Jill Valentine giving into a greedy little thought and paying the price for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Penny for a Tale

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I last wrote, so I hope this isn't to bad. I've been getting inspiration from a lot of music lately, both from musicals and stuff I hear on the radio, and this is the first story I've written in this surge of creativity. Please leave a comment and tell me what you think, I'm always open for constructive criticism and loving comments. Thank you, and enjoy.

"But greedy, so greedy  
Me, Me, Me  
She snarled as she swiped, and struck at the mud in the water  
The foolish pooch loots herself from the water  
Her reflection struck back"  
\- A Penny for a Tale  
(sung by Ivan L. Moody as "Hobo Clown" in The Devil's Carnival)

 

Jill got to the box in the back of her closet, a box she had promised Chris never to open again. A box she promised herself she would never touch unless she was going to burn it. But temptation was just too strong for her to resist; she had to have that beautiful jewelry set.

The cop dragged the box out from the bottom and set it on her bed, opening it. She gazed over the black attire; questioning why her will broke away so easily at the sight of the jewels in the display. She sighed running her hand over the cloth, having mixed emotions of comfort and guilt at the familiar fabric. She brought out the set of black she had worn so many times beside her father during the night, and started her ritual of putting it on.

After successfully covering herself head to toe in black, and disguising herself under it to where no computer system could find out what she looked like underneath it all, she got her equipment. The systems her father built for her that allowed her so many successful missions, another one to help disguise herself further, and of course her set of lock picks; she was ready.

She made her way to the jewelry store, turning on the device that messed with cameras and heat sensors when she was within a certain distance, and began her work. She unlocked any door in her way, expertly using her picks, and entered the building. Looking around she surveyed the back room, getting a familiar excitement when she found the newly cut gems and stones. Jill brought out her bag and took one of the special glasses to make sure every jewel she took was as perfect as it could be. Once done grabbing the gems and stones she headed to the front for her real goal.

Jill gazed around the store, trying to remember where she saw the jewels she lusted after when she came with Joseph and Chris to pick out Christmas presents. She remembered it being by the watches, they were looking at those for Barry, when the whispering glimmers spoke to her. She strolled through the store heading to the watch counter, and she caught the seductive shine once again. 

She smiled, as she followed the shimmer that plagued her most recent dreams. There it was the set of jewels that led to her downward spiral and so much accomplishment. She brought out her lock picks and began working on the glass case. She almost had it when she slipped up with her excitement and triggered the alarm. Jill attempted to keep calm as she decided to throw caution out the window, and broke the case. She grabbed her prize and stuffed it into her bag.

The thief frantically tried to remember the way she got in, the R.P.D was right down the street and her fellow cops would be here soon. She just found the door when a cop came in through the front door. The male was tall and had his gun pointed at her, telling her to drop her bag and put her hands up. The thief did as told and allowed the cop to walk up to her. He still had his gun, though his hold more lazy and relaxed now, trained on her as he hand cuffed her and began to pat her down.

Jill waited patiently for him to move himself lower to feel her legs up for concealed weapons. She needed that time to get herself out of the cuffs, and for his head to be in perfect position for her next move. When he moved lower she had one of her hands out, she silently thanked her mother who's genetics gave her such small and smooth hands, and she grabbed the cops head then smashed his face into her knee. He moved back from her, attempting to get his gun on her again, but she kicked it out of his hand. The gun flew towards the window and cracked the glass, finding its new home on the cold floor. Jill shoved the cop in the direction of the window then ran towards him to gain momentum, she jumped, and planted a foot in the middle of his chest causing him to flail backwards and crash through the window.

The other cops tried to get themselves together as Jill righted herself, ran back for her bag, and decided that the risk of getting cornered in the alley way in the back too   
much. She headed towards the broken window, trying to quickly get out before the cops were ready for her, but once she came into view to them it was over. She had under estimated them. She should have known better, she had trained at least two of the three she had seen. 

She sprinted towards the window, ready to jump through and run like mad, but she stopped dead in her tracks as one of them tased her. She convulsed with the electric shocks, and fell. Her body leaned forward with gravity against her, neck perfectly in line with a shard of glass pointing straight up from the window frame. She tried to catch herself, to do something to avoid what was happening, but she couldn't feel her body. The glass pierced her neck and she chocked: not being able to move, she couldn't do anything to even attempt to save herself. 

Jill gave in to the darkness quickly covering her mind, as the cops jogged over to her body.


End file.
